SCP Plus
by Nederbird
Summary: An assortment of SCP articles based off of objects, characters and phenomena from various works of popular culture, including books, films and games. Primary crossover will be with Shadowrun, though other works will also feature. Published here as they're unsuited for the SCP mainsite.
1. Awakening

**Item #:** SCP+001

 **Object Class:** Explained

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Total containment failure. SCP+001 entered an active state on March 22:nd 2011, triggering a CK-Class "Restructuring" scenario and a subsequent LK-Class "Lifted Veil" scenario. Following these events, the Foundation's goal of preserving normality was considered to have failed, though not rendered obsolete. Present goal shifted to preserving normality of this iteration of reality until the next CK-Class scenario, expected to fire around 7000 CE.

MTF Nu-20 "Dog Catchers" was formed with the express purpose of securing natural habitats for humankind, by limiting the size and numbers of anomalous lifeform populations in those areas, and instilling fear and flight responses in emergent species of SCP+001-1 towards humans, thereby furthering human dominance.

 **Description:** SCP+001 constitutes an as of yet poorly understood metaphysical phenomenon, wherein a celestial body possessing biological life acquires or loses a "gaiasphere", defined as a sphere in which a certain type of thaumaturgical energy can exist and be exploited. This process is gradual, progressing in a tidal pattern over the course of the body's existence. In the case of Earth, this process reaches a critical point approximately every 5000 years. This process has been used to explain the steadily increasing number of anomalies during the 20th century, and is expected to produce even more anomalous effects and possiblities over the course of the next 2500 years.

The gaiasphere does not alter the Hume levels of the celestial bodies themselves, nor that of their inhabitant species. It does, however, significantly increase the anomalous Potential of inhabitant individuals, with some of these gaining thaumaturgic capabilities at birth or in early childhood or youth. Notable is that unlike Type Blue entities, these capabilities are not idiosyncratic, but dependent on the individuals' abilitiy to exploit the thaumaturgical energy enabled by the gaiasphere. As a result, they cannot use their abilities beyond the Earth's gaiasphere, or one artificially generated on e.g. a space station. These thaumaturges are classified as Type Yellow.

SCP+001 has far reaching effects on native life. Over 100 new plant, animal and fungal species have been discovered since SCP+001 entered its active state, such as SCP+002, several new subspecies of _Homo sapiens_ also have emerged due to processes linked to SCP+001, and previously safe outdoor areas have been rendered dangerous by the appearance of anomalous lifeforms predating on humans. These new species are collectively referred to as SCP+001-1.


	2. Dragons

**Item #:** SCP+002

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Containment of SCP+002 is currently deemed practically infeasible. Efforts are instead to be redirected towards limiting and combating the political and economic influence of SCP+002 worldwide, and towards obtaining information on instances of SCP+002. Foundation financial assets are to be made freely available to Class-4 personnel for the sole purpose of obtaining a deceased instance of SCP+002.

 **Description:** SCP+002 is the collective designation given to the taxonomical genus _Megadraco_ , comprising several distinct species and subspecies of large, sapient and anomalous reptilian lifeforms. SCP+002 may also be used to refer to any single specimen/instance of SCP+002 when species is not specified. Instances of SCP+002 are capable of complex problem solving, reasoning and are able to communicate in their own common language, which has thus far eluded attempts at deciphering by the scientific community. SCP+002 is, as a genus, widely held to possess greater intelligence than that of _Homo sapiens_.

Physically, the profile SCP+002 roughly resembles that of ornithischian dinosaurs, and its armoured scales suggest a genetic relationship with the herbivorous Thyreophora. Unlike most other thyreophorans, however, SCP+002 possess a head and mouth more closely resembling those of various species of the Carcharodontosauridae, which were carnivorous saurischians. Many sport elaborate decorative cranial formations usually associated with Iguania, or the colourful feathers typical of Maniraptoriformes. Notably, several possess six limbs, with one pair of functional wings on the back similar those of the genus _Draco._

There exist several subspecies of SCP+002; the three most prominent ones are detailed below:

 _Megadraco occidentalis magnus_ : Airborne, quadrupedal, six-limbed giant reptilian. Possesses one pair of wings extending from behind the shoulder blades; a biopyrogenic system with an organ producing an as of yet unidentified, highly flammable bodily fluid, similar in function to napalm; armoured scales similar to those of _Ankylosaurus magniventris_. Fully capable of flight and flamethrowing. Mostly found in Europe, less common in North America. Designation: SCP+002-1.

 _Megadraco orientalis magnus_ : Airborne, quadrupedal, serpentine giant reptilian. Possesses two pairs of largely vestigial legs; several large whiskers of unknown function; colourful scales. This species is capable of flight despite lacking wings, gliding through the air in a motion similar to the sidewinding of _Crotalus cerastes_. How it achieves this is unknown though assumed to be anomalous. Mostly found in East and Southeast Asia and Oceania. Designation: SCP+002-2.

 _Megadraco amazonicus_ : Airborne, bipedal, four limbed, feathered giant reptilian. Possessed one pair of wings in place of forelegs, very colourful, patterned feathers; sharp teeth and headshape similar to that of _Coelophysis rhodesiensis_. Capable of flight. Primary habitat in dense rainforests and forests mountains in tropical climates. Mostly found in South and Central America. Designation: SCP+002-3.

All extant SCP+002 variants are omnivores, traditionally preying on humans as part of their diet. Instances of SCP+002 are able to anomalously metamorphose into a humanoid form and back at will, enabling them to communicate in human languages and infiltrate human society. Several of the most high-profile instances of SCP+002 dispose over extensive capital assets in various forms, and are driven by an instinctive urge to acquire and hoard more.

Today, SCP+002 have succeeded in establishing and entrenching themselves in human society through a combination of political maneuvering, financial dealings and violent action or the threat thereof. Highly territorial, instances of SC+002 aggressively safeguard their status and possessions, and become highly agitated when they perceive any of these to be seriously threatened. Several have, in short time, ascended to positions of significant political, economic and military power. SCP+002 pose a serious risk of triggering an SK-Class "Dominance Shift" scenario, displacing humankind as the dominant species on Earth. This is also believed to be the long term endgoal of several instances of SCP+002.


	3. Oblivious Deity

**Item #: SCP+003**

 **Object Class: Keter**

 **Special Containment Procedures:** Primary containment of SCP+003 consists of keeping it ignorant of its anomalous nature. As it has been determined that feeding SCP+003 information about a non-anomalous reality reaffirms its belief in normal physical laws, Agent Koizumi has been tasked with accompanying SCP+003 in its private life, and to engage it in discussions of science and philosophy. Results have shown that maintaining SCP+003's belief in normality significantly improves chances of preventing it from causing an XK-Class "End of the World" scenario.

Furthermore, Agent Koizumi is to encourage SCP+003 to undertake "expeditions" in search of various cryptids and rumoured anomalous phenomena from popular culture, and to accompany SCP+003 on these expeditions, while recurrently providing them with various proposed mundane explanations of such phenomena. It must be ensured that these expeditions yield no results that cannot be explained by contemporary science. For this purpose, Agent Koizumi is encouraged to solicit and secure the cooperation and assistance of POI-031, who it seems has successfully developed a mutually trusting relationship with SCP+003.

In the event of an impending XK-Class "End-of-the-World" scenario inadvertently initiated by SCP+003, a.k.a. GREY TWILIGHT Event, Agent Koizumi is to lead a detachment of MTF Gamma-1 "Eschatologists" into and neutralize any active instance of SCP+003-4 by any means necessary.

In case SCP+003 does, in any way, represent an imminent threat to baseline reality, Protocol CHRONOS is to be executed by MTF Digamma-5 "Nietzscheans". Details of Protocol CHRONOS are restricted to Class-4/003 personnel up and members of MTF F-5.

 **Description:** SCP+003 is the designation given to a Type Green entity with the appearance pubescent female human by the name of ███████ ████ , currently living in Nishinomiya, Japan. SCP+003 possesses powerful reality-bending capabilities, to which it has thus far remained completely oblivious. Its abilities instead manifest as a result of SCP+003 subconscious and semi-conscious processes, including: wishes, desires, imagination, emotional states and dreams. SCP+003 is capable of generating any number and kind of anomalous entities, termed SCP+003-3, based upon these processes. In spite of this, SCO+003 has consistently failed to become aware of the existence of anomalous entities, credited to its apparently strong belief in the mundane structure of reality.

SCP+003 surrounds itself with an entourage of individuals: three anomalous and one non-anomalous. The first, SCP+003-1, is a pubescent female human named ██████ █████ who claims to be a [REDACTED] on a mission to ensure the continued preservation of normality. The second, SCP+003-2, is a similarly pubescent female human named ██████ ███ , who describes itself as a [REDACTED], sent to observe SCP+003 in anticipation of "an unprecedented burst of data". The third is Agent Koizumi, a Type Blue Foundation agent and member of MTF Gamma-5 "Red Herrings", ██████████████ and acts the part of a yes-man to SCP+003. The fourth is a non-anomalous pubescent male human, known only by his nickname "████", whose cynical and dismissive demeanour and mutually close emotional bond with SCP+003 acts as a stabilizing influence on the latter, and has been given the designation POI-031. Both SCP+003-1 and SCP+003-2 maintain their identities secret from SCP+003, for various reasons, yet openly share it with POI-031, and all three have shown varying degrees of cooperation towards Agent Koizumi. It is speculated the the two anomalous entities are creations of SCP+003.

During episodes of intense emotional and/or psychological stress, SCP+003 is prone to initiate a chain of events predicted to culminate in an XK-Class "End of the World" scenario, in this case termed: "GREY TWILIGHT Event". Upon initiation of a GREY TWILIGHT Event, SCP+003 indirectly creates a pocket universe, termed SCP-003-4, comprising a 20km radial mirror of their surroundings at the time of onset. Time within SCP+004 appears static, in that objects do not appear to age, and the space is invariably illuminated by blue twilight similar to that experienced during polar nights. The location SCP+003-4 is always concurrent with its baseline mirror image, and can be entered via thaumaturgical means. Inside SCP+003-4 exist a variable number of anomalous entities designated SCP+003-4A, resembling blue, vaguely humanoid giants. While SCP+003-4A do possess corporeal form, their body appears to consist entirely of an undefined plasmatic blue substance, with three roughly circular apparitions of red light found on the head, presumed to represent the eyes and mouth. These entities will roam SCP+003-4, methodically destroying any and all traces of human civilization. If finished, it is theorized that a new reality will be created out of SCP+003's subconscious, while baseline reality will be deleted. Notably, SCP+003 and POI-031 are the only two individuals consistently displaced into SCP+003-4 during GREY TWILIGHT Events.

SCP+003 regularly organizes "expeditions" in search of anomalous entities together with its entourage. Though never yielding valuable results, it has nonetheless been observed that these expeditions have a positive effect on SCP-003's mental and emotional state, reinforcing its belief in physical laws and a non-anomalous structure of baseline reality. It has also been noted that maintaining SCP+003 belief or hope in anomalous phenomena has a preventive effect on GREY TWILIGHT Events, as such events are significantly more likely to trigger when SCP+003 finds baseline reality to "boring".


End file.
